My alien from Heaven
by NightOfSilverRain
Summary: "That night, sleep came fast, as well as dreams. Like every night, for the rest of my life, I dreamt of the little green boy that saved my life.. Zim.. My alien from Heaven.." ZaGr Oneshot (Gaz's POV)


Gaz's POV

I'm standing in my doorway with my brother, who wouldn't stop hugging me. He brushed my hair behing my ear, telling me everything was going to be okay, saying that he wouldn't let anything like that happen again, even if I knew good and well what had happened was my fault, not his. I nodded, buring my face into the warmth of his shirt. I guess I should tell you how this happened. Or what I remember of it, at least.

xXx

I was sitting on a bench, a mile or so from my house. I _was_ planning on going to a GameSlave convention about an hour away. Why am I sitting here? Because I no longer had a ride. My so-called 'friends' dumpted me here because I kept complaining about how Maddy should find a decent boyfriend, how Oliva talks to much, and how Francine should keep her eyes on the road.

Francine, whom was driving, was drinking. And along with alcohol comes a very short attention span. Oliva, who was sitting shotgun, didn't help with Francine's focus on the road. She just flipped through her phone and kept saying, "Oh my gosh, Francine look at this!" everytime she saw something that interested her, which seemed to be every picture she came across. Lastly, Maddy, who sat on the right, next to me, in the back seat, just happened to be going through a pretty bad break up. Everytime she'd whine about how she thinks she wasn't good enough, It gave me another reason to complain.

So with everyone annoyed with me, they left me here. At least they had the audacity to kick me out close to home.

So their I was, 16 years old, a fake I.D, a five dollar bill and some change, and a pare of goth platform shoes that were anything but comfortable. I sighed, resting my head on my hand, me elbow leaning againts my knee. I really didn't have the energy to walk home, however, I dreaded sitting here thinking about how lazy I was to get up and walk home. It wasn't like there was any other option.

I _did_ notice a bar across the street from me. With my plans blown, I thought I might go in. Besides, I was bored. And plus, you don't have to be 21 to order fries and a Coke or something right?

With a nod, I sighed, stood up, and went into the building.

I looked around at the the majority of men gathering around the TV sets watching some kind of sport. Of course, this didn't interest me. I sat down at a table in the corner, avoiding contact with everyone at all possible. I looked around some more. As I scanned the bar, a man with dark brown hair and green eyes looked back at me and smiled. I looked away, thinking he was just looking for cute girls.

I was snapped out of my train of thought when someone snapped infrount of my face. I blinked and looked to whoever had done it. There was an impatient waitress standing with her arms crossed.

"Are you going to order or just sit here?" she asked impatiently. I shook my head, grabbing the menu in front of me.

"Sorry." I spoke quietly, trying my best not to snap at this women for her attitude. As I glanced at the menu, I found that I wouldn't have enough for fries _and_ a drink. I decided on the fries, considering I hadn't eaten today. "Small fries."

She sighed, anxiously, writing it down. "That it?"

I nodded, staring back at the man at the bar again unconciously. This time, instead of just smilling, he stood from his seat and began to aproach me. I quickly looked away, hoping he was really looking at someone else.

But no. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around. The man smiled down at me.

"Hey," he said friendly. "I couldn't help but notice you. You're a very lovely young women."

I examined him a moment before speaking. He looked somewhere in his late teen's-early twenty's. I looked back down at the table. "Thanks." I said, hoping greatly that he'd go away.

He smiled. "Can I buy you a drink?"

I froze. I didn't want to rude to this guy. Now that I though about it, he wasn't at all unattractive. Wait a minute, I thought. I couldn't except the offer anyway. I couldn't drink, I was underaged. I then rememebered the fake ID in my bag.

I decided to go for it. "Sure."

He smiled, grabbed my hand, and lead me to where he had originally been sitting. I put on a fake smile as I sat next to him. I watched the bartender begin the make the drink the man had ordered for me. As the bartender handed me the drink, the man looked over to me and smiled.

"I'm Zak." he said.

I finally decided to try and talk to this guy. "Gaz."

He smiled. "That's a very unique name."

"Thanks."

He took a small swig of his drink before continuing. "Do you know what it means?"

"No, what?"

"It means self-reliant, creative in practical ways, or an independent diligent worker."

I smiled slightly. I had to hesitate to think of what to say. "You're pretty smart."

He bowed in his chair. "Why, thank you."

I snikered. I suddenly felt something vibrating in my pocket. It was my phone. "One second." I said as I turned around and pulled out my phone.

Dib was calling me. He must be cheaking on me. I rolled my eyes as I flipped open my phone. "Hello?"

Dib's voice was heard on the other end. "Hi Gaz. How's the convention going?"

I didn't want to tell Dib the truth. That I wasn't really at the convetion and was actually at a bar with a guy that I didn't even meet five minutes ago. I knew that if i really was at the convention I'd be home around ten or eleven. I decided I'd stay here till then and then go home. It'd convence Dib enough so much that he wouldn't worry about her.

"It's okay." I said.

"Are you having fun?"

I sighed. "You could say that." I said, wanting despratly to get back to my... I guess you could call it a 'date'. "Uh, Dib, I gotta go."

"Oh.. Okay. Just call me when you're about to leave."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Bye." I said, shutting my phone and turning back around.

Zak looked a bit nervous when I did. Almost like there was something that he didn't want me to know. I ignored it, taking another sip of my drink, and continuing the conversation.

"Sorry. That was my brother."

"Oh, yeah. I understand. They can be a handful."

I nodded. "I know."

He shrugged. "You wanna talk about brothers," he said, taking another sip of his drink. "Mine is _so_ anoying. He's almost ten."

I thought I might just hit it off with Zak. "Mine's eighteen. He's two year's older than-" I immediatly stopped, realizing I almost gave away my real age. "I-I mean two years _younger _than me."

He nodded. "I see." He chuckled. "I bet he is't more annoying than mine."

I looked at Zak with a '_get real_' expression. "Try me."

He thought a moment. "Fine. Once he thought that he could look under a girl's skirt if a picture was took of them and they were wearing a skirt and just looking under the photo."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, that's pretty bad, but beat this. _My_ brother used one of his spell drive thingies and cast a spell on me. I couldn't taste anything but pork for a week."

Zak snikered. "Have you had a little to much to drink?"

I laughed, then shook my head. "I wish."

Zak smiled. "I like you, Gaz."

I smiled back at him. "I-I like you too.."

My smiled faded suddenly. I felt myself becoming pretty dizzy and my head began to ache. Zak noticed my discomfort.

"You okay?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." I spoke softly as I began to rub my temples slightly. This wasn't right. I had considered two much to drink as an option at first but that couldn't have been it. I hadn't even finished my drink, whick was my first. I felt very light headed now.

Zak placed his hand onto mine. "You don't look so good. I should take you home."

I shook my head. Dib would know I wasn't really at the convention. "N-No, I'm fine."

"No, Gaz. I'm taking you home. You look sick."

I sighed. I really did feel sick.. so I nodded. I knew I'd have to tell DIb the truth eventually. "O-Okay."

Zak put my arm over his shoulder and began to guide me to the door. I felt my legs begin to go numb. I was really nervous now.

As we walked outside towards his car, I began to process what had been happening. Then a terrifying thought popped into my brain. _Oh god, he drugged me._. I kept thinking I was going to die. I tried to get away but I was so drugged that I could barely walk, let alone speak. My suspicions were comfirmed as he tossed me into the back of a white van and slammed the door hard behind me.

As I layed there, frozen, my thoughts were anything but, despite I could barely to _that._ My vision began to fade as the man got into the van and began to hover over me. He then began to undress me. I was terrified. I took the little streangth that was left in me to hit him hard in the stomach with the tip of my platform shoe. Angered, he punched me. Hard.

I groaned at the pain in my jaw as he ripped the remainder of cloths from my body. I began to think about when he could have done this to me. Then it hit me. When I took that phone call. He must've slipped something in my drink when I took that call. That's why he looked so suspicious.

I looked him in the eyes as this purvert was lubing up above me. I couldn't really remember what happened next. I just know I remember the door flinging open and the silluette of a fimiliar figure yanking the attempted rapist out of the van, beating him until his cried of pain stopped. As I look up at the figure above me, I recignized the boy's green skin. Before I blacked out, I remember the fant echo of his voice. "You're safe now."

xXx

(Zim's POV)

Stupid Gir. This was the third time this week he'd ran off doing.. uh.. 'Gir stuff' and left me to hunt for him. Normally, I'd just let the little robot return on his own but I was working on a very important experiment that even I, The Almighty Zim, could not do alone. I needed his assistance greatly. With him gone and me out looking for him, my valuable time was being lost.

I stopped walking when I saw a fimiliar human across the street infront of me. I recignized her as Dib's sister. There was something off about her. He was very off-balance and seemed to be struggling againts the male-human carrying her. Something was wrong.

I don't know why I helped her. It was when he tossed her into that stained white van, something inside me desired to assist her. I sprinted towards the van as the male slammed the doors after him. As I aproched the van, I began to yank at the handle. The door was locked. I knew I didn't have much time. Whatever this man was going to do to her, I knew he wasn't going to hesitate to do it. I pulled out one of the metal legs from my PAK to pick the lock on the door which, thankfully, worked. I then yanked open the door, grabbing the male and slaming him down on the pavement.

I saw the Gaz-human was lying nude in the bed on he van. Her eyes's were zoned out, seemingly unfocused. I looked back down at the offender who was grabbing my leg. I quickly pulled back my fist and slammed it hard into his face. I continued this until I was surtant that the human was uncountious. I panted, examining the bloody human on the pavement. I heard a groan and i looked back up. The Gaz-human was looking up at me with unfocused eyes. I knew she needed help by looking at her. Something was very off about her.

I saw her eye's close and her head slowly tilt to the side. I sat down by her side. "You're safe now." I said, not know if she'd heard me or,in her current condition, was even capible of hearing me. I needed to help her. I noticed many other humans gathered now after seeing me beating the male. I clintched my fists.

"Someone call the police." I stated, still short of breath. I calmed down as many of them took out their cell phones and began to dial. I looked around at the cloths scattered inside of the van. I supposed it would be repectful to dress her again. I grabbed the peices of clothing that I have seen her wear before and slipped them onto her. I didn't bother with the smaller items that went below the cloths. She needed to be comfortable right now. I stopped myself a moment. something inside me was asking _Why am I doing this?_ .I didn't have an answer. I don't _know_ why I'm doing this.

I knew the male must have given her something to reduce her struggle. I know the human well. She wouldn't normally have been taken down this easily.

I grabbed a pillow I'd seen in the back and placed it in my lap. I then gently sat her head on it. Lastly, I grabbed a blanket and tossed it over her. A shaky sigh escaped my throat as I caught my breath. All that was left to do now what wait..

xXx

(Gaz's POV)

I woke up in an ambualnce, a blanket wraped around me. As I began to look around I noticed only a few doctors.

"Wow," one of the doctors spoke. "We're suprised you woke up so soon. you were given a powerful dose of Nonbenzodiazepine."

I didn't really kow what I was doing there to begin with. I didn't really remember what had happened. All I know is that the amnesia side effct of the drug that they'd said was taking place. "W-What happened?"

The Doctors didn't seem suprised by this. "This 'Zak' fellow of your's wasn't who he said he was. From his background, he's been accused of rape as well as murder several times, however, he was never brought acountable until now."

Wait, rape? I thought. The name Zak sounded fimiliar. It was slowly beginning to come back.

The doctor continued. "He probably would have gotten away with it too, maybe even killed, if It wasn't for this brave young man." he said, pointing across the room. I rose my head and turned to where he was pointing. I then saw Zim sitting on the other side of me. I wanted to kick myself for not noticing.

Zim didn't look happy, releifed, or anything. He just looked down to the floor of the ambulance. I didn't bother asking why. I was still way to tired for that. I _was _thankful. I just wanting to know something now.. Why on _earth_ would he help me?

xXx

When I stepped out of vehicle and walked up the stepped of my house, I saw Dib running out of the door and hugging me tight. I wasn't aware that Dib knew of this, however, I guess its possible he may have gotten a call from the police. I heard Dib's voice breaking.

"I-I'm so glad your okay." he said. I was suprised. I wasn't anything like, 'What were you thinking' or 'why did you lie to me?'.. He was actually worried about me.

I hugged him back tight, burring my face into the crisp warmth of his shirt, missing the comfort of home dearly, even if had only been a few hours.

That night I slept well, as well as dreaming. Like every night, for the rest of my life, I dream of the little green boy that saved my life.. Zim.. My Alien from Heaven..

xXx

Yay! I'm finished! It only took a day too. Yes, many of you may notice the cryaotic referance I made XD Some my not. Anyway, I know it was a little strange. This was a oneshot based on a tumblr post I'd seen that really touched me. Anyow, I hope you enjoyed ^^


End file.
